It All Started With A Tweet
by XShipperxWriterxgirlX
Summary: One little tweet on her birthday, from a certain popstar, made her heart skip a beat. She thinks what she feels is stupid, and he only means it in a friendly way. But what if he meant it more then just a friendly way..? ONE SHOT!


**So here's a one shot for you all. Decicated to ShelbyLuvsRiaura cause she's been begging me to make this. Literary. Love you really Shelby! :D**

**Summary: One little tweet on her birthday, from a certain popstar, made her heart skip a beat. She thinks what she feels is stupid, and he only means it in a friendly way. But what if he meant it more then just a friendly way..?**

**Pairings/couples: Riaura.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

_ RikerR5: happy birthday to LauraMarano , You're finally 18! have a great day! :D_

It's been two days since her birthda_y, _still every time she read's this, it always makes her heart skip a beat. She's not arguing the fact that it's now legal for them to be together, but she thinks he only means it in a friendly way.

Laura sighed at how _pathetic _she's being, and at her none existent love live. Of course Riker only meant it in a friendly way, they are friends after all. They're _just_ friends. Laura would rather be just friends with him, then not have him in her life at all. Plus she _knows_ that she has no chance with him after all. She's only just turned 18, he's 22. He's going to be touring the world next year, he'll probably meet someone on tour, Laura thought to herself. yeah, that's it.

Laura closed the twitter app, and locked her ipad mini. Deciding that she has to get over her school girl crush, she pushed all thoughts about him to the back on her mind, and focused on reading her script for Austin & Ally. **(1) **With a table read in about half an hour, she just curled up on her couch in her dressing room and focused on reading the script.

* * *

-meanwhile-

It's been two days since her birthday. Riker thought to himself. He thinks he has made a mess of things. Sure it was only just a happy birthday tweet to the girl he has a crush on, but the words 'you're finally 18' just glared at him. Why did he have to put that part in to it? Riker thought to himself. He could of removed the tweet before she even had a chance to read it. He knows how busy Laura has been... totally not in an stalkerish way, but he has seen her tweets. But what stopped him from deleting the tweet though. Nothing. A part of him did want Laura to read it, okay a big part of him, but he's not heard anything from her and he's beginning to worry if he's made a mess of his friendship with her. He'd rather be just friends with her, then not have her in his life at all.

"Riker, somethings been bothering you since.. well since you sent that happy birthday tweet to Laura on Friday. What's up older bro?" Rydel said, sitting next to him in, on the couch. As Riker went to say something Rydel cut him off. "Don't you dare say nothing Riker, i know you better than the others." Rydel then added, causing Riker to chuckle.

"To right baby sis, can't hide anything from you." Riker said, causing Rydel to laugh.

"Don't you know it. Sooo come on. What's up?" Rydel asked again, causing Riker to sigh. "wait is it about the tweet you sent Laura?" Rydel added, causing Riker to nod.

"Yeah, it is" Riker said. Rydel looked at him, showing that she wants him to continue. "I think that I've made a mess of our friendship." Riker added. Rydel frowned. Why would he think that? Rydel thought to herself.

"How come you think that? Your friendship Laura is stronger than anyone else's. It's even stronger then her's & Ross' and that's saying something. I wouldn't be surprised if you two _started dating _in the near by future." Rydel said, causing Riker to stay silent. Then it clicked to her. "NO WAY! YOU LIKE LAURA! how did i not see this before?!" Rydel exclaimed, feeling slightly angry with herself.

"SHH! Delly! your the only one that knows! Please don't tell anyone else.. please!" Riker begged. "Especially Laura" he then added. Rydel sighed. What does Riker think she is, of course she's not going to tell Laura.

"I promise i won't tell Laura." Rydel said. Then one thing confused her. "Riker, how come you think your friendship is ruined with her?" Rydel asked him.

"Re-read the tweet i sent her. Trust me you'll see it." Riker said, showing her the tweet.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Rydel asked him, re-reading it.

"Don't you get it. The words 'Your finally 18' could mess things up!" Riker exclaimed. Leaving Rydel more confused then ever.

"But how? It's just stating that she is finally 18." Rydel said, causing Riker to roll his eyes.

"Rydel, you should know more than anyone, that the youngest i would date is 18.." Riker said. Rydel motioned him to carry on. "By all means, i just made it totally obvious, to her and basically the world that i like her! Laura wouldn't feel the same way about me as i do to her, which means it would be incredibly awkward between us two, and our friendship has basically gone down the drain!" Riker told her. Causing Rydel to roll her eyes.

"Riker, your being paranoid. How do you know Laura doesn't feel the same way about you, as you do her?" Rydel asks. Rydel isn't stupid, she's seen the way Laura looks at Riker, and she knows Laura likes him back. Laura admitted it before they went to Japan.

"I'm not being paranoid." Riker scoffed. "And for your question i just know. There's no way in hell that Laura would feel the same way about me as i do her, she has a life outside Austin & Ally and all this. She's probably has a crush on one of her school mates, or even Ross. You know, someone that's actually her age. She doesn't need this, she doesn't need me crushing on her and possibly ruining our friendship" Riker told Rydel, causing her to sigh & Roll her eyes once again.

"Look Riker, you need to stop putting yourself down about this.." She started, but got interrupted.

"How can i not, she's not going to feel the same way about me, and that's a fact" Riker said, causing Rydel to sigh.

"You really are a idiot aren't you?" Rydel said. To which Riker said 'excuse me' to. "Man up Riker, go down there and ask her out!" Rydel said, which shocked both of them. "And I'm coming with you to make sure you do it."

"But won't they be in a table read now?" Riker asked her.

"Excuses, excuses. Come on you. Now." Rydel said, dragging Riker out the door.

* * *

-After the table read-

Laura walked into her dressing room, to get the rest of her stuff to take home. She sighed outside the door. It took longer then usual to do the table read. Her fault, she had other things on her mind that didn't particualy matter at that point in time. But they were on her mind. Laura sighed again. How much longer is she going to be like this. I really need to get a grip, she thought to her self. After standing at the door for what felt like eternity, she opened the door, walked in & screamed.

"Gosh guys! Don't do that." Laura said, to her unexpected guests as she put her hand over her chest.

"Sorry Laura." Both of them said, at the same time. Laura thought that was a little freaky.

"So.. What are you both doing in here?" Laura asked them, getting a drink.

"Riker here, has something to ask you." Rydel said, playfully hitting Rikers shoulder. Too which Riker glared at Rydel.

"Drop me right in it, don't you why not." Riker said to Rydel, to which Rydel smiled sheeplishy at.

"Am i missing something here? Cause its family dinner night, so you may want to hurry up with whatever it is." Laura said, taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Well if you need to go, then go. It can always wait until tomorrow." Riker told Laura. Rydel noticed a flash of hurt come across her face. Rydel felt bad for her. Its not Laura's fault that Riker's chickening out, Rydel thought.

"NO! Laura stay, Riker ask her the question, overwise i will." Rydel said, to which Riker 's eyes widened.

"Okay, i'll do it." Riker said to Rydel, and walked over to Laura. "Laura..."

"Yes Riker?" Laura replied, eyes full of concern.

"Laura, i... I like you. As in like like you.." Riker said, and Laura's eyes widened. "Laura?" Riker then added.

"Riker, i don't know what to say. I'm speechless." Laura said, and Riker's face fell. Riker began to walk away, but Laura grabbed his hand and stopped him. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. I'm just shocked, how long have you liked me for?" Laura then asked.

"Laura i've liked you for ages." Riker said, to which Laura smiled at.

"aww!" Rydel cooed. Causing Riker & Laura to look at her. "I'll leave" Rydel said before running out the door.

"Laura, will you go out with me?" Riker asked her, causing Laura to cry tears of joy.

"Of course." Laura said to him, and they hugged eachother.

* * *

-3 years later-

It was the after party of Riker & Laura's wedding. Yep that's right, they got married. Riker proposed to Laura on their 2 year anniversary, and they finally tied the knot.

"Settle down" Riker started off his speech. Not so great start, but hey. It happens. "If i had never sent that tweet on Laura's 18th birthday, we really wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't of been paranoid about mine & Laura's friendship. My sister Rydel wouldn't of found me freaking out. With her help, i had the courage to ask the girl i love out. So thank you Rydel. And Laura, i love you." Riker said. To which Laura replied saying 'i love you too' and they kissed causing everyone to go aw. But Riker's speech said it all.

It all started with a tweet.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Oh and i'm NOT taking requests for one shots, I only did it because i had an idea & Shelby begged me to :-)**

**1) I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Let me know what you thought of it! :D**


End file.
